Harry Potter and the Age of the Dark Lords
by Ravenclaw.Alessandra
Summary: The wizarding world has a moment of peace after that Halloween night in 1981 but what will happen when the Dark Lords Rise again. Smart Ravenclaw Harry Harry/Padma Alex/Daphne
1. Halloween 1981

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO J.K Rowling. I just like to play in the world she created.**

 **This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. I'm sure my writing will improve as time passes and comments are always welcome.**

* * *

 **Halloween 1981**

It was a beautiful Halloween evening, and Lily and James Potter had for this memorable occasion, invited their closest friends to come over.

Lily knew it was a risk to have their friends over but after nearly a year of hiding she wanted to see her family again. So it was on this Halloween, that they decided to spend some quality time together. Everyone came, except for the Longbottoms and Peter who was still in hiding. Lily was talking to her closest friends, Aruna Patil and Roxanne Greengrass over how amazing it would be if someday one her sons would marry one of there beautiful girls. Aruna had two beautiful twins, Padma and Parvati when Roxanne had a son of three, and a one year old daughter Daphne. Lily was still full of pride as she saw her two sons Harrison and his twin brother Alexander. She knew Alex was magically more powerful, but Harrison seems to always know what was going on and was incredibly smart. James always told her that Alex took after him when Harry was much more like her. Lily didn't disagree, but her tight-lipped smile awkwardly ended James' chuckles. Their hearts felt lighter and for a moment they felt a sense of normalcy return to their lives, as they went to sit and play with their children on the floor

James was in the meantime was busy talking with Abhisar Patil, Sirius Black and Cyrus Greengrass about possible marriage contracts between their children. However none of the men where stupid enough to piss their respected wives off. They might want their children to marry one day, but they all knew should they sign a contract their respected wives would hex them into the next millennium. None of them had a death wish or a wish to sleep on the couch for the next year. That thought alone scared them enough to just talk about it. But then, men can dream, can't they?

Alex was playing with Parvati, Alya and Elijah while Padma and Harry where just observing. They liked to play but with these many people in the room they would just observed. And make sure they observed everything that was going on. At ten o' clock everyone left for their homes and James and Lily put there two sons to bed. Lily and James walked into the nursery, with James feeling that something was off, but could not put his finger on it. So after Lily put Harry in his crib he handed her Alex with a big smile before saying, "Here is your other heartbreaker. You know the girls will be fighting over those two in a few years right"

Lily could not help it, she laughed, "Yes, and you and Sirius better not make them Marauders before there 16th birthday or else…" She said this with a glare that could melt ice but the smile on her lips told James she didn't really mean any of it. Before James left to go downstairs he could hear Lily sing a lullaby for her two handsome baby boys. He would never grow tired of hearing and seeing his beautiful wife fuss over them.

When Lily walked down stairs she could see her husband deep in thought. She smiled mischievously before sneaking up on him wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a passionate kiss. "Knut for your thoughts, love," she whispered in his ear.

"I don't know Lily something is off. I have had this strange feeling all night. First I thought it might have been the house, you know, full of people again for the first time in months but now I'm not so sure."

"Love, you worry too much." Lily replied, "Peter is in hiding, and we're under the Fidelius Charm. Nothing will happen sweetie, just try to relax." Just as those words left her mouth James felt the wards fall.

"Lily, it's Him! Take the children and run, I'll hold him off! Run!" James voice sounded full of confidence, but too those who knew him they could detect the fear in it. Lily gave him one last passionate kiss before running upstairs to fetch her sons.

The door blasted inside and a voice spoke, "Why don't you give up, Potter. You know you cannot beat me. Join me and you and your wife can live. All you need to do is give up those brats of yours for only I can live forever." Voldemort sneered before stepping inside the house.

"Over my dead body," James shouted before casting a quick _Reducto_ at the Dark Lord, followed swiftly by a _Diffindo, Sectumsempra, Confringo_ and a bone breaker. Voldemort just deflected the curses and side stepped the other before smiling.

"As you wish Potter".

James could fight for only about two more minutes before Voldemort got the upper hand and shouted _Avada Kadavra_! James managed to dodge it, only to be hit by a blasting hex, knocking him out. Voldemort laughed at his victory, over the naïve fool. He made his way upstairs to rid the world of the child who would one day be his equal.

In the Nursery, Lily stood in front of her baby boys, casting ancient spells and drawing runes on the crib, hoping it would be enough to save them from death by the hands of the madman. Hot tears welled her eyes as she tried to work without wasting a single second. She was sure he had killed her husband by now if his laugh was anything to go by. Just as she turned around from her children, the door to the nursery was blown off.

"Hand me the children!" Voldemort sneered, "You need not die, girl, Severus asked me to spare you. I'll only ask you once."

"No, not my baby boys! Please have Mercy! Kill me instead but please leave my children. I'll do anything," she begged. Just as Voldemort pointed his wand to her, Lily shouted _Avada Kadavra._ Voldemort jumped aside, shocked that the girl would dare to use the killing curse on him. He started to cast another curse just as Lily fell to the killing curse he sent at Alex.

"Foolish girl, dying for a little child." he murmured to himself. "Now which one of you is the chosen one…" He said looking at both boys, "It's you, isn't it," he spoke, turning to Alexander, "Yes, I can feel great power coming from you."

He quickly pointed his wand to Alexander before shouting _Avada Kadavra._ What happened next happened so quickly that the Dark Lord didn't know what to do. The other twin pushed his little brother away, making the killing curse rebound and destroying his body. It was a spirit that fled the house swearing one day he would have his revenge.

When James was renevated by Albus Dumbledore, the first thing he asked was what happened to Lily and his boys. Albus helped him up and told him to come upstairs with him. When they arrived in the nursery, the first thing James noticed was a lightning bolt scar on Alex forehead. Albus, however wanted to be sure who was the child of prophecies and started to cast a compilation of spells. After he was sure, he picked up Alex and told James, "I give you Alexander Charles Potter, the-boy-who-lived."

James however asked, "What about Harry? Is he ok? What happened here?" Albus took on a sad voice before replying, "I'm afraid Harry is a squib James, I'm sure that Alex survived the killing curse but it left Harry a squib, and its best if we sent him to Lily's sister to be raised as a muggle. I'm sure you know Alex will need special training and his squib brother will only be in his way."

"No! Never! I don't care if Harrison is a squib, Headmaster, he's still my son."

Albus smiled, "Very well James, if that's how you see it, I'll will take my leave."

 _Obliviate_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 will be uploaded later this month, Mostly likely end of the month._**

 ** _Also a great Thank you too my Beta for this Chapter TheRainyAbe thank you for making the time in your Busy schedule to Beta this chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Some note on my Fanfic  
_**

 ** _First the Black Sisters Andromeda is the oldest followed by Narcissa and Bellatrix is the youngest._**

 ** _Second i know Fleamont and Euphemia are Harry's Grandparents, but for my fanfic there his great grandparents and the parents of Charlus making Harry and Alex's grandparents Charlus and Dorea Potter. why will be clear later in the story but lets just say that that the Black family will play a part in this story._**

 ** _Chapter 2 (growing up) is Finished just waiting to get it back from my Beta._**

 ** _writing chapter 3 atm A Time for Healing_**


	2. Growing up

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO J.K Rowling. I just like to play in the world she created.**

 **This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. I'm sure my writing will improve as time passes and comments are always welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Growing up

Harrison James Potter, or Harry, was a freak. At least that was the opinion of his relatives, at number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey. Quoting his uncle, Vernon, "What could you expect - drunk of a father and a whore of a mother".

Harry, however, would never respond to any insults to his father. To be honest, he agreed that his father was a good for nothing bastard. His mother, however, was different; he loved his mother with all his heart, and wouldn't stand any insults made at her, of course, that would only result in a good whipping. Yet, his mother was the only one who ever loved him and Harry knew she had died for him. He remembered that night all too clearly. And as a bonus, no thanks to the tortuous stay at his relatives, he would get to relive it in his sleep over and over again. He would never say it out loud, but he missed his mommy even though he was now nearly 8 years old and incredibly smart. He still longed for his mother.

Harry was no stranger to violence. Every time Harry would not have breakfast ready in time for his relatives, he would get a beating. If he didn't clean the house on time he would get a beating. If the garden wasn't in perfect condition he would get a beating; but if something happened he could not explain or say the M word he would get whipped with his uncle's belt and thrown in his cupboard under the stairs. Yes, Harry truly was a freak. Who else would hear voices after a good beating, well 'voice', as it was always the same. A kind and caring voice belonging to a girl consoling him, "its ok Harry, you're going to be fine", always something along those lines. Remarkably every time he fell asleep listening to that voice he woke up healthy and feeling refreshed. Once he asked if she had a name, "Padma", she had replied. He remembered a Padma Patil from when he was very little, but he was sure that the imaginary conversations were clear signs of him losing his mind. He probably just wanted to remember better times.

The day had just begun like any other at number 4, Privet Drive. A loud shrill cacophony echoed around, "Get up boy, get your lazy butt up and make breakfast for us. It's an important day today."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," replied Harry getting up. Grudgingly, he dressed, entered the kitchenette and walked over to the stove to start breakfast; only to be pushed to the ground by his cousin Dudley. "Well hurry up boy, don't have all day," Uncle Vernon shouted. As quick as Harry could, he started breakfast hoping for once he could have a bit of breakfast himself before he had to go to school. Just as Harry was about done cooking his aunt ordered him to clean the bathrooms before he was allowed to go to school. _Just my luck Harry_ thought but quickly ran upstairs to get it done. Lucky for him he just managed to get inside of the classroom when the second bell rang.

Harry loved school because it was one of the few places he could be away from his relatives. His teacher was a kind woman named Roxy, who would always take her time to talk to Harry. She would even help him with his homework after school. She cared for Harry, and was smart enough to understand the situation. She would always tell Vernon, "The brat doesn't listen, so I had to give him a detention." The truth, however, was that she tried going to the authorities once for child abuse and almost lost her job because of it. No, Roxy had to make sure no one would suspect a thing. Today she asked Harry to stay behind again making Dudley smile a milewide smile. "I guess I'll just tell dad you be late today," he smirked, knowing Harry would be in big trouble.

"Harry," Roxy told him later, "I want to tell you how proud I am of your school work lately. I know your relatives don't care about it, Harry. But I care. Your mother would be very proud of you."

"You knew my mother? Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, your mother was my best friend. Look, Harry, you're old enough now to know that there are powerful people who want to keep your real family away from you. I managed to get a job here as your teacher to try and help you as much as I can. But you have to understand that even though I'm your godmother. I should not be here. If the wrong people knew I was here my family would be in a lot of trouble can you understand that?"

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because I care about you, Harry and I made a vow to your mother when you were born that I would always be there for you. So if you ever need anything please let me know ok? I will try my best to help you."

"Okay Mrs. Roxy, may I go home now, otherwise I'll be in real trouble."

"Ok, I keep this short. I have something for you Harry, but please don't tell anyone or show it to anyone, and call me Roxy in private," Roxanne said with a big smile. "This is a book that will help you control your emotions, and keep your thoughts private. I gave your mother the same book once, it's time you read it. Practice what's in the book. If you have a question let me know."

Harry quickly examined the book – 'Mind Arts for beginners' by Maxwell Barnett. "Th…thank you", he stammered. "You're welcome, Harry. Now run along before you get in trouble." Roxanne told him before giving him a quick hug and sent him on his way.

When Harry arrived home, he immediately started working on dinner before being subsequently locked up in his cupboard. Harry didn't mind it much, though he would have loved some food and maybe something to drink. As quick as he heard the locks click, he removed the book from his back where he had hidden it. _Thank god it didn't fall out_ , he thought before starting to read.

Over the next months, things remained mostly the same. His relatives used him as a slave made their displeasure known every time something went wrong. Roxanne failed to get custody of Harry. And Harry was the smartest kid at school. There were few windows of joy, when Roxy would tell him about his mother.

After the summer when Harry returned to school Roxanne tested his Occlumency and was shocked Harry had good developed shields. No matter how hard she tried, she could not break them, even when she used her wand without him noticing. She quickly deduced that he was a natural Occlumens which meant that Roxy could tell him the biggest secret. Magic was real!

Roxanne also started to teach him Legilimency and a few simple spells he could do wandlessly- he would need them. Legilimency, he could use on his relatives to anticipate and hopefully avoid a beating. Other spells like _Lumos_ and small wandless healing charms for when he was locked up or hurt.

On Christmas Eve, Harry was once again in his cupboard meditating and working on his mind palace. It was a true fortress, full of memories and thoughts. When in meditation he found something around his magical core he never noticed before.

Now he was sure it was there, just that he had never focused so much on it. After an hour of playing with what looked like a tight belt around his magic, a huge explosion erupted from within him blowing the cupboard door right of its hinges.

Vernon jumped off the bench where he and his family were watching a Christmas show, "YOU!" Vernon shouted, gripping Harry by his hair, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear it just happened." Harry stammered. In truth, he knew what happened as the belt around his magical core snapped, but he knew that if he said anything about Magic his punishment would only be worse, not to mention it will get Roxanne in trouble. When Uncle Vernon grabbed the fireplace poker Harry knew he was in deep trouble. _Please help me,_ he screamed in his mind, hoping someone would hear him.

 **Patil Manor**

Padma Patil was a witch. Not just a witch, but she was a Natural Legilimens, a rare gift that allowed her to read minds. But her biggest secret was that she had a special mind connection to a boy, named Harrison; the only person privy of that was her mother. She thought about telling her twin sister, Parvati but she was such a gossip girl, Padma couldn't trust her with a secret this big. The last thing she wanted was to be a laughing stock, or called crazy by her sister and her best friends, Alya Carina Black and Lavender Brown. No that just wouldn't do, you see Padma was a bit of a loner. She only had one friend, Daphne Ophelia Greengrass and of course, Harry, but unfortunately she could only talk to him when he was close by or hurt and she didn't quite understand the connection. As too little was known about magical bonds, except the marriage bond which was created when a witch and wizard were married. No she did not know what was going on but she knew all would be clear in time.

Padma had just finished an amazing dinner with her family. Just as she walked in the living room, she heard Harry screaming in pain and begging for help. She knew at once things were not good. Padma knew she could not get her parents to go and check on Harry, so she did the only thing she could think of, act like her best friend Daphne.

Padma quickly walked to her parents, and told them she was going to go to bed early, giving her dad a hug and slyly lifting his wand from his robe pocket. "Mom, apparition is done by Destination, Determination, and Deliberation, right?" She asked in a childish tone.

"Yes dear, why do you ask…?" Aruna Patil replied to her daughter but before she could finish that sentence she heard Padma say, "Sorry Mom". Padma focused real hard and apparated away. Aruna was pulled along through a tube before landing in a strange living room.

Aruna, realizing what just happened was about to shout to her daughter for doing something so stupid, when her eyes fell on the boy in front of her. Aruna knew then, that this had to be the boy Padma had been dreaming and talking about. She immediately grasped her wand very tightly pointing it to the man who was about to hit him with a poker.

"Touch him again and I'll kill you." Aruna told the whale of a man in front of her.

Vernon paled dramatically at seeing the witch point her stick at him. He might hate magic, but he was not stupid enough to fight that woman. After all he knew that she could kill him with that stick and quite frankly Vernon did not feel that the freak was worth the trouble. Padma in the meantime was already on her knees in front of Harry. Harry who was bleeding all over his back and half unconscious, "Harry, can you hear me?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's Padma, can you hear me?" When she got no response, she shouted, "Mom help me, he's not responding". Vernon in the meantime was shouting profanities towards the woman, demanding the freaks to leave his house, before he was hit and silenced by a red beam.

Petunia screamed, "What did you do?" before she also fell to the ground.

Aruna who had quickly stunned the man and woman, turned to her daughter and the boy she had dreamed about so many nights. "Harry is it?" She asked her daughter. "Yes mom, please help him." Padma pleaded. Aruna who had little experience as a healer fired off her beautiful swan patronus to alert her closest friend, Roxanne who used to be a healer at St. Mungo's, hoping she would be able to help the boy.

"Padma we need to get him to our home. I just asked Roxanne to come over," she will fix Harry up. "Don't worry sweetie, let's get him home". Aruna sent one more glare to the muggles, before apparating away with Harry and Padma.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 will be about Healing Harry.**

 **I know i uploaded this chapter later as planned i apologize for that.**

 **I also want to thank my Beta who is very busy so thank you TheRainyAbe for being a amazing beta.**


	3. A Time for Healing

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO J.K Rowling. I just like to play in the world she created.**

 **This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. I'm sure my writing will improve as time passes and comments are always welcome.**

 **Thank you, to my Amazing Beta** ** **TheRainyAbe for taking the time to help me write this story.  
****

* * *

Abhisar Patil was not having a good day. His wife and daughter had disapparated, all of a sudden, and he did not know where to. To make things worse, his wand was missing and he was sure his daughter Padma had taken it. As his worry started to turn into anger, Aruna, Padma and a boy apparated in the middle of the living room.

Before he could speak, however, Aruna spoke up, "Not now, Abhis, help me get him on the couch…" Abhisar being shocked as it is, now with the broken boy in front of him, could simply stand and stare. The boy's entire body was covered in blood, with a few open broken bones. He quickly got to work and lifted Harry from the ground, placing him softly on the couch. That's when Roxanne exited the floo shouting, "THOSE BASTERDS, I'll Kill them!". She spotted Harry on the couch and quickly rushed over to him, while starting to cast one diagnostic charm after another. After about five minutes, Roxanne was floored. Harry was all but dead, only his magical core could have kept him alive, albeit even barely. Padma, however was the one to ask the question everyone in the room wanted an answer of.

"Will Harry be ok? Aunt Roxy?"

"No sweetie," Roxanne replied, with palpable sorrow in her voice. "I ran every diagnostic charm I could, but it's only his magical core keeping him in a magical coma, at the moment. As soon as his magic fails, he will die." Her voice was barely a whisper now. Tears stung in her eyes, which she wiped away, putting on a brave face. "All we can do now is make him as comfortable as we can, because any magic that we cast on him will only make him suffer..."

Before Roxanne could finish, Padma was already up in arm, "Nooo! That's not good enough! There has to be something we all can do."

"Apart from healing his body all at once there is no way we could heal him, sweetie, I'm sorry," Roxanne answered.

Padma stood still, tears streaming down her face. The living room was a mess. Roxanne started to whisper to herself, "I'm sorry, Lily, I've failed you. I didn't manage to keep your son safe. Please forgive me Lils." Padma however was not ready to give up just yet.

Call it the tenacity of ignorance. A child, who knew nothing about healing, failed to see the reason to lose hope.

After a moment of thinking, it clicked to her. That Roxanne had said something about healing Harry all at once, and that it colluded with something she had listened to a long while back. Maybe she could rescue Harry after all. She vaguely remembered reading about a special healing ritual. "Mom," Padma asked "where is that book you have from Auntie Lily, the ritual magic one by Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff".

"Uhm, it's in the library, sweetie, but that won't help the situat- it won't help Harry". But Padma had already left the living room by then, running through the house, to the old library, determined to find an answer.

After a quick search in the ancient catalogue, Padma found the book she was looking for. The ritual was quite dark, both she and Harry would have runes drawn on their bodies in the blood of the other, and some more ancient runes drawn around them forming a ritual circle. Then Roxanne or her mother would activate the master rune, to start the ritual linking her magic to Harry's and rebuild his body to what it should be. She quickly took the book and ran back to the living room hoping her family would agree to do the ritual.

"Mom..Dad…!" Padma shouted as she ran in the living room. "I GOT IT! I got the ritual that can heal Harry, here read it," she told her mother before shoving the book in her hands. You and Aunt Roxanne draw the runes on me and Harry, and start the ritual to save him. After the ritual we should both be perfectly healthy." However, the reaction Padma got was far from what she had expected. "PADMA PATIL! HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST TO DO A BLOOD & SOUL RITUAL?! THAT'S HIGHLY FORBIDDEN MAGIC!" Aruna Patil shouted at her eldest daughter, making everyone in the room flinch at her enraged tone. How could you even suggest such a thing?! I thought you were the smarter than this. How could you possible think I would agree to this…It's Illegal for a reason, Padma."

"But mom this might be the only thing to save him."

"I SAID NO PADMA. NOW, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Padma was shell shocked that her mother would not even consider listening to her. She grabbed the book her mother had put down on the saloon table and ran to her room. Parvati who heard her mother scream quickly followed her sister.

"Pads…" Parvati spoke quietly to her elder twin-sister, "you will have to do that ritual no matter what it takes."

"But Vatti, you heard mom, she will not allow it."

"So what Pads, I have seen what you will become without Harry, sis and trust me when I say Bellatrix would be considered a saint compared to you. Heed me, as I'm a seer. If you become what I have seen, then you become the darkest witch since Morgana Le Fay, so no matter what Harry cannot be allowed to die. You know I can see the future sis, and you need to find a way to do that ritual."

Padma didn't know how to comprehend what she just heard and fell to her knees feeling utterly hopeless for the first time in her life, praying to fate, to magic and whoever could hear her. All for help, to save the boy she felt connected to since she could remember.

When it became too much for Padma to bear, among thoughts of how to live without Harry, or join him in death, she heard a soft 'Plop'. Quickly turning around, she found a strange house elf.

"Who are you" she asked.

"I is Dipsy, Mistress, and I've been sent to get you and Master to Mistress Raven, Mistress."

"Mistress Raven?" Padma asked the strange elf.

"Yes Mistress, Mistress Raven is going to help you help Master," and with that Dipsy held out her hand for Padma to grab. Padma gave one look to her sister who mouthed 'GO', before taking Dispy's hand and letting the elf apparate her away.

Roxanne, Aruna and Abhisar were still watching the boy who was on deaths doorstep when Roxanne decided to break the silence. "Look, I know what Padma wants to do is highly illegal but she has a heart of gold and would never hurt someone. Furthermore, she wants to save the life of the boy she's been connected to since birth, and we have no idea what will happen if that bond is broken."

"Yes, we do." Parvati spoke up, on returning to the living room. "If Harry dies, Padma will become the darkest witch since Morgana Le Fay herself." Without anyone noticing, she walked between Harry and her parents knowing she needed to help the elf, to be able to apparate Harry away.

"What are you talking about, Parvati? This is not something to make fun of." Anhisar reprimanded his youngest daughter.

"I'm not joking, Father. I have seen it, and it scares me to death, so I told Padma to do what she needs to do."

"WHAT!" Aruna shouted at her youngest daughter, when at the same time Dipsy apparated in the living room, taking Harry's hand and disappeared taking Harry with her. Roxanne, Aruna and Abhisar were shellshocked. Parvati, however had a small smile on her face, knowing that now her sister's fate was in her own hands.

 _ **Hogwarts Room of Requirement.**_

Padma arrived in a strange room that had a large marble altar in the center. To be honest with herself, she was scared, she didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

"Hello", a ghostly figure of a beautiful woman told the young girl. "You don't have to fear me. I Am Helena Ravenclaw but most people call me the Gray Lady."

"R..R..Ravenclaw? You're Rowena's daughter and heir aren't you?" Padma asked. "Yes and No, I am Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, but I'm not her heir. That honor belongs to Harrison." Padma was about to say something when it registered what Helena had just said. "W.. ! Harry is your heir?"

"Yes, he is and who are you if I might ask?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Padma replied, "I'm Padma, Padma Patil."

"Welcome Padma," Helena told the young girl in front of her. It was at this moment that Dipsy appeared with Harry, and softly placed him on the marble altar in the middle of the room. "Thank you, Dipsy, you can go," Helena told the old elf. "So Padma, I guess you're here because you want my help to save Harry. Is it not?"

"Yes, Ms. Ravenclaw. That is what I hope for, more than anything."

"Please child, call me Helena. Why do you want to help Harry? After all I heard, he was placed with his muggle relatives, and has no contact with the Wizarding World."

"Uhm well, you see Ms., uhm, Helena Harry and I always had a sort of connection, I could always feel it when he was in pain and be there for him sometimes. Even talk to him."

"I see." Helena replied. "So you already have some form of bond with Harrison, is that what you're saying, Padma?"

"Yes Helena, that's what I'm saying and I really hope you can help me save his life."

"Very well, I am going to help you with the ritual. As long as you understand what you are getting yourself into. So please, Padma, listen to what I have to say and listen carefully. Don't interrupt as we are short on time as it is."

"This ritual is a Ravenclaw family ritual, that hasn't been done in over a thousand years. It is also the reason why no one outside of my family has every successfully performed it. The ritual you read in the book you hold, is a powerful Soul binding magic that links your magical core to that of Harrison. If your cores are equal or close to equal, the ritual shall rebuild your bodies from the ground up, healing all injury and remake it in it's perfect form. This means that if your magical core is bigger than the averaged 10 year old, you could end up looking like a 12 year old. As the ritual will recreate your body based on your magic, not your age. When one of your cores fail do so, because it's not powerful enough, you will both die. When the ritual is successful, and I'm sure it will be, as Harrison and I are both of the Ravenclaw bloodline, you and Harrison will be for all intents and purposes married into a soul-bond. After all, a soul bond is recognized as a marriage by your ministry. Do you understand what you're getting yourself into and do you still want to continue?"

"Yes Helena, I don't care about the risk. I just feel I need to do this, so please help me." Padma replied, getting desperate.

"Very well, first I need you to cut your hand with this ritual dagger, and fill this bowl with your blood." Helena said pointing to a shiny silver dagger on the table in front of the alter. Padma knowing that it was now or never, quickly walked over to the table and sliced her hand filling the bowl with her blood. Wincing, she walked back towards Helena. "Now, please undress to your undergarments and lay next to Harrison on the marble altar. I know this might be uncomfortable, but I can't draw runes on your body with your clothes on." Helena said cheekily, finding it quite amusing how red the Indian girl managed to become.

Padma who felt her cheeks burn up, decided to ask Helena a question "How are you going to draw the runes if you're a ghost?" before following her instructions.

"Padma, my mother was a genius. When she created this room, she knew a day may come when a ghost will need to interact with the mortal world. Even though I can't take fiscal form within this room, I can do anything any witch or wizard can do. I can't create anything or use anything that doesn't exist inside the castle. You and Harrison are here so are the ingredients for the ritual thus I can perform it."

Padma nodded before she lay down next to Harry. Helena, in the meantime, vanished Harry's cloths with a flick of her hand before starting to draw rune after rune on his body in Padma's blood, before doing to the same to Padma in Harry's blood. After a good 10 minutes both their bodies were covered in blood runes, and Helena started to chant in an ancient language. As soon as Helena finished the incantation, the runes started to glow bright red. Before their sight, the blood became red tendrils that began to form a cocoon around the two young children, and this continued for a few minutes before the tendrils returned to the runes drawn on their bodies. The runes started to disappear in their bodies, becoming part of them forever. The moment all the runes disappeared, Helena got a bright smile on her face. She had done it. She saved her descendant's life and bonded him to his soul-mate forever.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 is written but** **TheRainyAbe is very Busy atm so might be start of April before i can upload chapter 4.**

 **thank you and enjoy reading  
**


	4. Family History

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO J.K Rowling. I just like to play in the world she created.**

 **This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. I'm sure my writing will improve as time passes and comments are always welcome.**

* * *

Harry awoke feeling very strange. Don't get me wrong he felt incredible, in fact he felt better than he ever felt before in his life, he just could not figure out what had changed. Thinking hard he remembered the beating he gotten from his uncle and the voice of Padma asking him if he could hear her and asking her mother to help him. When he stopped recollecting last night's events he finally realized there was a weight on his chest that should not be there, looking down he saw a head full of long silky black hair. Could it be that the voice he kept hearing, and the person who saved him, was the same girl he played with as a toddler? Was that the same girl who was lying on top of him right now? Startled he tried to move but quickly found that the girls arm was locking him firmly in his place.

"Uhm Padma" he said, "are you awake?" The girl in question opened her eyes to look at Harry, Harry however could not help but notice how beautiful she was. She had silky long black hair falling on either side of her face, her skin was olive warming to carmel, and deep dark brown eyes. Padma who was still waking up suddenly realized Harry was talking to her, and that she was sleeping on his chest. She quickly jumped up before engulfing Harry in a bone crushing hug shouting "you're ok, you're alright, right? I'm so happy you're alright." "Please Padma calm down a bit and explain to me what happened after I passed out. I remember being hit and losing consciousness, I remembered hearing your voice the next thing I know you're sleeping on my chest. What happened?" "Uhm...well..uhm you see,...uhm and..uhm" Padma stammered feeling her cheeks burn up.

"Please Padma let me explain" the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw said floating towards the two children. "First off Harrison I am Helena Ravenclaw, your Great great Grandmother. You can call me Nana or Helena but I would prefer Nana. Before I explain you should both get dressed, I had Dipsy buy you some new clothes as your old ones obviously won't fit you anymore." It was at this comment the two teenagers realized they looked a lot more mature, around 14 if they had to guess, before turning bright red and trying to hide from one and other. "Please don't be embarrassed, you are married after all." Helena added, obviously having a hard time not to laugh at the spectacle before her. Padma relaxed a bit before Harry's outburst "MARRIED! EXPLAIN!." "Please Harry get dressed first and then I will explain it to you" Padma said. Harry looked about to argue before realizing that maybe he should get dressed, and disappeared in the bathroom that appeared on the left side of the room while Padma went to the right.

After about ten minutes both Padma and Harry returned and, with Padma's help, Helena explained what happened. How Harry had ended up in a magical coma, and was on deaths doorstep, until the ritual Helena and herself used to save his life. To say Harry was shell-shocked would have been an understatement, to hear he nearly died was just too much for him. It only took him a moment to realise what Padma did for him. He turned towards her before saying in a cracked up voice "y..you did that for me. For someone you barely know?"

Padma, who was looking deeply in Harry's, eyes sighed "you're not just someone Harry. You're the person I always feel with me in here" she said placing her hand on his heart. "They might have separated us that November night when your mother were murdered, but in my heart you were always with me. Two years ago I realised that there was some kind of bond between us. So for the last two years I've been trying to read up on all kinds of magical bonds, I just could not understand what was going on until yesterday Helena told me." "Told you what?" Harry quickly cut in. "That we share a soul-bond Harry. It's a very rare bond that forms between two people who are truly perfect for one and other, it's a bond that forms the first time people meet, the problem is that that person can be anywhere anyplace at any time at any moment. So For instance your soul mate could be someone who lived 500 years ago or like us could be as close as family." "You're saying that every time I heard your voice in my head that was really you talking to me?" Harry asked "I always thought I was losing my mind." "Yes Harry that was really me talking to you trying to comfort you in any way I could." Harry who was trying to keep up with the explanation, looked Padma straight in her eyes, before speaking in a clear voice that left no doubt about the truth to his words. "Thank you, I needed that and it gave me strength, and It was what kept me going, hoping one day I could leave that hellhole." Padma who had been trying not to break Harry's gaze walked up and hugged him tightly to her body. "You're welcome Harry" Padma whispered in his ear. "Besides those moments helped me too as when I tried to comfort you, I felt complete."

"Okay you two sit down please" Helena told the two 10 year olds, who thanks to the ritual and all the abuse Harry had suffered over the years were very much 14 year old teenagers now. "We have much to discuss, and I have a lot to teach you, yet we have very little time. Padma if you wish you may write your parents a note saying that you're doing well and will be home on Saturday or better yet Sunday. Harry I don't think you would want to write your adoptive aunt do you?" "Nah, I'm good Nana" Harry replied. He watched Padma write a quick note to her parents and give it to Dipsy. Before the room changed to a Ravenclaw Colored livingroom.

After Harry and Padma sat down on a large couch Helena began telling her life story. "Please don't interrupt as this is very difficult for me to tell, but Harrison you deserve to know your family history." After getting a nod from both Padma and Harry Helena began. "I was born shortly after the founding of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to Rowena Ravenclaw and an unknown father. When I was six my mother started pushing me to learn all the forms of magic I could, by the age of seven she was finished giving me bassic classes in Charms, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. I was ecstatic that my mother, the great Rowena Ravenclaw, would soon start to teach me how to duel. It was on my eighth birthday that my mother held me under the Crusiatus Curse, for the first time, for failing to learn a new spell." Padma gasped while Harry merely looked confused. "Uhm whats the Crusiatus Curse" he asked. Padma was about to answer when she was cut off by Helena. "The Crusiatus Curse Harry is also known as the torture curse, it gives you a feeling as if a thousand hot knifes are being thrust into your body over and over again." "B..b..but how could your mother do that to you? I mean shouldn't she protect you from harm?" "Harrison my Mother Rowena was a powerful gray witch who did not condone failure on any level. It's how she was raised by her mentor after she was orphaned at the age of three, when muggles burned her parents at the stake for being magical. Remember his was still a time of witch hunts and failure meant death and my mother, being a proud woman, would not allow her only daughter to fail! Thus I would learn or I would face the consequences."

"At the age of fourteen I found out my mother's mentor was none other than Morgan or Morgana Le Fay, and that my father was her one and only son who was murdered shortly after my conception." "Wait" said Padma "are you saying you're the granddaughter of Morgana Le Fay?" "Yes Padma I'm the granddaughter of Morgana Le fay. But Morgana was not the evil witch everyone believes she is today." at this Helena sighed and took a deep breath. "You see back when Hogwarts was founded muggles were very aware of the wizard and witches around them, and Morgana believed that magical's should rule over the muggles instead of serving them as Merlin wanted. That's what started the blood feud between Merlin and Morgana, you could say it's not unlike Dumbledore and Voldemort these days. My mother and I believe that magical beings are better than muggles, as we are the next step in evolution."

"When I attended Hogwarts I met a boy named Erwan Eveningshade. Being a muggleborn my mother did not approve of our union when I started to date him and was thinking about marrying me off to Slytherin's son Salazar Jr. But after seeing how talented he was in Runes, Transfiguration, and Potions my mother decided that maybe this boy was worthy to be with me after all. Not to mention that even Salazar could not shut up about Erwan's potion skills as he was nearly as talented as Salazar Slytherin himself! At the age of sixteen I found myself pregnant with Erwan's child. Salazar Jr was furious as he had desired me for many years, and could not stand that I was defiled by someone as low as Erwan a filthy Mudblood. A huge battle broke out between Salazar Jr and Erwan which resulted in Erwan being killed. During this battle Salazar Jr fired a curse to cause a miscarriage at me, which I only partly managed to block, causing great damage to me and my unborn daughter." "

"At the end of the battle just before Erwan died Rowena, Helga, and Salazar arrived and were horrified what Salazar Jr did. They knew that Salazar Jr hated muggleborns but this was too much for Salazar. Salazar who had blown up in rage quickly moved in front of me and started to duel his son which resulted in his son fleeing and Salazar being mortally wounded. However when Rowena and Helga wanted to help him he told them in a clear voice that they should help me instead. Helga and Rowena worked for hours on me trying to stabilize me and my baby and only managed it by digging deep into sacrificial magic aided by the help of a dying Salazar Slytherin. The price of sacrificial magic is costly and this ritual proved to be very expensive, resulting in that the fact that my daughter would be born without access to her magic. As Salazar, his life ebbing, was still furious with his son he disowned him from the Slytherin family. Vowing that only a child of his daughter who had proved themselves worthy of the Slytherin trait would be able to claim his title. After that he turned to me. "Helena I know your greatest fear is the extinction of your family. I'm sorry for what my son did to you but I vow to you now that your child will be born healthy and live a long life, and even though you will bear no more children when the time is right the Ravenclaw and Slytherin families will rise again." These where the last words Salazar Slytherin ever spoke as he died moments later."

"When Dahlia was born I knew I had to find a way to help her access her magic and when she was six I left in search of a remedy, my mother promised me she would take care of her. It was two years later that the Baron came to see me and told me of my mother's declining health after Salazar Slytherin Jr's attack on Hogwarts. I knew that Salazar had been killing muggles for several years but his attack on Hogwarts shocked me. However I could not return to Hogwarts as I was very close to creating a ritual that would restore my daughter's magic. When I refused to return with the Baron he became violent, he was always a hot-tempered man. Furious at my refusal, jealous of my wisdom, he stabbed me... after realizing what he had done, he was overcome with remorse. He took the weapon that had claimed my life, and plunged it into his own heart. I was standing at death's doorstep but knew I could not yet pass on, sworn as I had, not rest until the Ravenclaw family regained its glory and it's magic. The guilt of having died before I was able to help my daughter I was drawn back to Hogwarts as a ghost. When I arrived at my mother's chamber she was horrified to find that I had died, but after she calmed down, we spoke and for the first time I saw my mother vulnerable. I told her about the ritual I was working on and what had happened and that I would not rest until the Ravenclaw family was once again restored to glory. Rowena smiled at this before she passed away in the arms of her granddaughter Dahlia with me at her side."

Harry and Padma both had tears flowing down their cheeks after hearing Helena's life story. Harry was determined not to let Helena down and without knowing what he was doing he stood up and proudly declared in a clear voice spoke. "I, Harrison James Evans, heir to the most ancient and most noble house of Ravenclaw, Do Solemnly swear by wearing this ring to uphold the values and traditions of the Ravenclaw family. As Lord Ravenclaw, I swear to bring back my family honour and strive for the betterment of the magical community. This I swear, so may it be."

The room was flooded with light and when it cleared a silver ring with a large sapphire appeared on his finger.

Padma was shocked, for one thing how did Harry know how to do that? And secondly she was shocked to see a matching ring had appeared on her finger. Helena, who was smiling widely at this point, walked up to him before speaking in a kind voice. "Thank you Harrison, now as you are the Lord Ravenclaw, it is my duty to teach you whatever form of magic I can and it is your duty to respect the Ravenclaw values and carry this with you at all times." When she said that a beautiful Goblin made rapier appeared in front of Harry handed to him by Dipsy. Harry and Padma were awe struck by the beautiful sword presented to them. It was definitely made to be used by either a man or woman and the handle was adorned with precious gems, the most prevalent being sapphires, and on the hilt inscribed in flowing writing **'wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'**. "There is also my mother's diadem" Helena spoke "But first it should be sent to the goblins to cleanse it from the dark magic that was placed on it." She did not go into detail as today had been long enough for the teens and they still had to start on learning how to brew ageing potions and, more importantly, De-ageing Potions before they could return home.

* * *

 ** _Story will continue when i can find a new Beta. Sporadic updates untill then.  
_**

 ** _if you wish to help me with this story as Beta please leave me a message._**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Almost done with Chapter 5 only still need a beta before i can upload it_**

* * *

 ** _Also a great Thank you too my Beta for this Chapter my WoW friend Gerr, thank you for making the time in your Busy schedule to Beta this chapter._**

 ** _I also like to thank Colt01 for giving me the idea of claiming Harry's lordship._**


	5. Home Coming

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO J.K Rowling. I just like to play in the world she created.**

 **This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. I'm sure my writing will improve as time passes and comments are always welcome.**

* * *

On Sunday morning Harry awoke to the familiar weight on his chest that he had become accustomed to over the last week. Being in a soul-bond Harry and Padma needed to sleep in the same bed as too much distance would have serious side effects. He still remembered when Helena told them about what it means to be soul bonded and how separation for a longer period of time could lead to illness and death. She also explained that as the bond grows Harry and Padma would be able to share thoughts and memories, but most amazingly, when the bond became strong enough they would be able to speak to each other in their minds. Harry still could not believe how lucky he was to have someone like Padma.

Over the past week he and Padma had gotten to know one another when his great grandmother Helena taught them Potions, and how to be a Lord and Lady of a most ancient and most noble house. When Harry had to learn a lot more about how to be a Lord than Padma needed to learn to be a Lady, it was balanced by the fact that Padma needed to practice Occlumency. Harry having to learn Legilimency had the easier task, however with Harry's natural Occlumency the lessons he needed to learn came easier, but he ended up spending a lot of time helping Padma create her mindscape. When Padma helped Harry with his Legilimency lessons, being a natural Legilimens, Padma could find the cracks in even the strongest mindscapes.

Sharing in these lessons made them very close, as being in each others mind they needed to trust one and other completely, all in all after a week of being worked like slaves by Helena the two young teenagers would be returning to Padma's family today. Harry was anxious, after all he realized that he was the guy who took Lord Patil's daughter away at the age of 11. They may have aged during the ritual mentally and physically, but their date of birth would remain the same. Thanks to the Dursleys Harry was more mature than he should have been, and Padma's love for learning didn't help, but after talking to Helena about it she said they should be happy they only aged three to four years as it could have been much worse.

Harry was pulled out of his mussing when he heard Padma yawn and quickly looked down to see Padma's deep dark brown eyes staring up at him.

"Morning Harry" Padma yawned with a smile that caused Harry to blush deep red. He might be a very mature almost 11 year old boy in a 14 year old body, but Padma looking at him like this first thing in the morning still made him blush like a schoolgirl. Who could blame him though it's only been a week after all.

"Morning Padma, we should get up I'm sure nana the slave driver has more work for us this morning before she sends us home." Padma laughed "I'm sure she does Harry now let's get ready to go home." Having said that Padma quickly got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Harry couldn't help but smile at his good fortune for once and quickly got up to get ready in the other bathroom.

Harry came out of the bathroom the same time Padma did and they were greeted by Helena Ravenclaw standing by a beautiful decorated dining table. "Good morning Lord and Lady Ravenclaw." "Good morning Helena,Nana" Padma and Harry chorused at the same time. "Now Nana why are you so formal this morning" Harry enquired. " "Remember my mother's Diadem I mentioned earlier this week Harry?" "Yes you said I need to take it to the goblins, what about it?" "I asked Dipsy to do that that for you." "Oh okay I guess, what about the Diadem nana?" " Well I'm sure it will help Padma create her mindscape, my mother enchanted her Diadem to function as an eidetic memory. It doesn't really give wisdom that was just the myth around it, because my mother was very smart, however the perfect recall from the diadem would help Padma to create her mindscape. Also, I want to remind you that should you need anything or want to come back here before school starts in September Dispy is at your disposal. Before you leave I also want to give you a list of things to buy before the school year. I've already had Dipsy move most of the Ravenclaw Fortune to a newly created Gringotts vault, you will need to meet with the goblins to set up a family account manager for the Ravenclaw family though. While the Ravenclaw Fortune is not as vast as some of the most ancient or noble houses it will make sure the two of you can live the life of a rich noble, at least until you're both forty or so. So don't you dare spare coin on clothes or anything you require. It's up to you to put yourself in the best position to succeed if that means spending most of our fortune, do so. Wisdom is a more valuable commodity than galleons could ever be, and after you graduate I want you ready to remake the Ravenclaw fortune anyway. For now Acromantula silk will do for clothes, also remember Harry you need to show everyone that the Ravenclaw Family is alive and well. If you fail our family will be looked down upon." she admonished.

Harry looked at his grandmother with fear in his eyes when Padma grabbed his hand and firmly looked at the Ancient ghost. "We will make the Ravenclaw family proud Helena, Harry and I won't let you down." " I know you won't Harry with Padma by your side I'm sure you will make me proud, make Rowena proud" at this Helena knelt down before Harry and continued "because you, my grandson, are your mother's son and heir. Now are you ready to face Padma's parents or do you need another moment?" "Nah I'm good Nana, better get this over with!" with that Harry and Padma took Dispy's hands and the little elf apparated them away.

 **Patil Manor**

Arriving in the Lounge of Patil Manor Padma called out, "Mom I'm home".

Within minutes Abhisar and Aruna Patil ran into the lounge shouting "PADMA PA…." stopping mid-sentence looking at the teenagers standing in front of her "P.. Who are you?" Abhisar demanded, quickly grabbing his wand to point it at the two teenagers in front of him. Harry as quickly as he could stepped in from of Padma before addressing Padma's parents. "Hello Mr and Mrs Patil' I am Lord Harrison James Ravenclaw, Son of Lily Potter nee Evans and soul-bonded husband of your Daughter Padma Patil. Before we explain what happened after your Daughter saved my life, why don't you ask Roxy and her family to join us. I'm sure she'd love to hear this as well, and we will explain everything including why we look as we do." "Apparently we forgot to take our de-aging potion this morning in your excitement to get home Pad's!" Harry quietly whispered in Padma's ear making her giggle.

After a quick floo call the Greengrass family arrived and Harry and Padma told them what happened. From meeting Dipsy and Helena Ravenclaw, the ritual, Harry Claiming his Lordship, to the training in potions, history, pure-blood politics, and the mind arts. By the end of the explanations they were shocked. Roxy was happy that her godson survived, and while Aruna was upset that Padma had run off like that, she coudnt find it in her heart to be mad seeing how happy she looked. When several people in the room wanted to speak Harry continued.

"Due to the fact I'm a natural at Occlumency I have a eidetic memory and curses, like the Imperious curse and confundus, or memory charms won't work on me, nor will veritaserum. As Padma is a natural Legilimence she's the only one in this room who would be able to break my defenses. However due to our soulbond in time we will become experienced in both and a threat to the ministry, or so Helena thinks. Therefore we must ask all of you for an oath not to repeat anything we have told you to anyone. We will still attend Hogwarts in September and take a de-aging potion to make sure no one suspects anything. After all we still have almost no magical knowledge except mind arts and potions making us a target, as many would want to use us to further their own goals, as they did with the last soul bounded couple Nicolas and Penelope Flamel.

Padma spoke up next. "Now there is one more thing we need to discuss Roxanne, as you're the descendant of Salazar Slytherin does that mean you're the heir or is it one of your children? Because if this is the case together we own half of Hogwarts and we should look for the final two heirs. Then maybe we could restore Hogwarts to its former glory."

Roxanne thought for a moment, every eye in the room on her left her feeling very uncomfortable but replied in the end. "No I'm not the heir of Slytherin Padma, as I do not speak the language. But Daphne does so I have a feeling she will gain Ladyship to the Slytherin family on her eleventh birthday next week."

Padma squealed at this and hugged Daphne for all her worth exclaiming "We get to change Hogwarts together!" "Not quite Padma we still need a third founders heir before we are allowed to change anything in the charter. It's why there have been no changes since the founding of Hogwarts. Should we find the Gryffindor or Hufflepuff heir then, yes, we get to change Hogwarts. "Hmmm maybe the Goblins can help with that" Harry added looking at Padma and Daphne, "I mean if we don't change anything there won't be a use for Hogwarts in a few generations. There is no Dark without light and no light without dark. Grindelwald was wrong in the way he went about it, according to Helena he was trying to restore the old ways. The old Religion is something the founders believed in and it's up to us to restore that before it's too late." "Uhm, what's this old religion you speak of?" Aruna asked.

However before Padma or Harry could respond it was Daphne who answered. "The old religion isn't a religion so to speak,but a belief that all people, creatures, and Elements are equal. There is no difference between light and dark wizards or witches, as there is no difference between Veela, werewolves, vampires, goblins, gnomes, centaurs and so on. We are all equal. As the high priestesses of the old religion were the founders of Hogwarts, they decided to create a school that would embrace and protect this. So when they finally finished creating Hogwarts all magical beings would go there. However over the last eight centuries the ministry and purebloods took more and more power for themselves, eventually culminating with dark lord after dark lord, and the loss in the belief of the old religion and the way that it balances the magical world. It's also why so many wizards are below average these days."

Padma picked up after this. "Also according to the old religion magic is sentient, you see that's why you have three children, an heir and two beautiful daughters, Cryrus. And you Abhisar, have two beautifull daughters. While people like Lucius Malfoy are lucky to even have one child. You see the old religion states clearly that murder is against nature and so it punishes those who commit that crime, and the worst crime according to the old religion is to violate another being. It's why all death eaters in the last war had no children after they took the mark. Helena explained that to take the mark they had to perform the two crimes that go against magic itself and so magic herself would punish them for it by making them infertile. And if _we,_ meaning my soul bonded husband Harrison and Daphne, don't change things then magic will be lost forever in just a few generations."

The Greengrasses and Patills were stunned by this revelation not knowing how to react when Harrison spoke up again, "I suggest we rest for a bit and you can think about what we just shared with you. Helena has spent all week teaching Padma and me and this will continue when we return to Hogwarts in the coming year. Apparently she has learned a lot over the last thousand years by ease dropping in Hogwarts and sadly for our generation we are at a point were it won't be easy for any of us." With that Harry turned to Padma and Daphne asked if they could talk in private before walking out of the room.

* * *

 ** _if you wish to help me with this story as Beta please leave me a message._**

 ** _Please Review_**

* * *

 ** _Also a great Thank you too my Beta for this Chapter my WoW friend Gerr, thank you for making the time in your Busy schedule to Beta this chapter._**


End file.
